lynoxgamerfandomcom-20200213-history
Lynox Rapid Transit
Lynox Rapid Transit '''(LRT) '''is the rapid transit system that serves all of Kingdom of Lynoxia. It was founded in September 18th, 2019 by LynoxGamer and it will be the busiest and largest rapid transit system in the Kingdom of Lynoxia with over 100 passengers. Lynox Rapid Transit contains the LRT Regional Bus Operations (LRT Kingdom of Lynoxia City Bus and LRT Bus Company or (LRT Bus) as well as the LRT Kingdom of Lynoxia Subway. LRT Bus and Subway Fare The fare for local, limited and Select Bus Service buses and the subway is $2.75 or 2.15 LRB. Customers can use a MetroCard that contains USD or a LynoxTransitCard, which contains LRB. Coins are accepted, but no 1 cent coins (including pennies). Banknotes are never accepted because the operator does not have access to money. Coins are not accepted when going through the gate where you swipe in your MetroCard or LynoxTransitCard to board the subway. Express bus fare is $6.75 or 6.15 LRB. Coins are not accepted when boarding express buses. LRT Bus fleet Lynox Rapid Transit operates diesel, diesel-electric hybrid, battery-electric and compressed natural gas buses. Diesel electric hybrid buses had roof mounted battery packs, which supplies more power to climb hills more easily than diesel and compressed natural gas bus. The diesel engine is mounted transversely and drives the generator and the electric motor drives the wheels directly. Articulated buses allows them to carry large crowds more easily than normal 40 foot buses. Standard Bertie the Bus (first bus to have only 1 door), NovaBus RTS, Orion V, Orion V CNG, Orion VII CNG and Hybrid, NovaBus LFS, New Flyer C40LF, Alexander Dennis Enviro 400 (first double-decker buses for Kingdom of Lynoxia), Solaris Urbino 12 (Length: 40 feet (12.19 meters)) Orion VII Next Generation Hybrid, Orion VII EPA10 Diesel, New Flyer XD40, XE40, XDE40 and XN40 (length: 41 feet (12.51 meters)) Solaris Urbino 15 (length: 50 feet (15 meters), first non-articulated buses to have 3 doors instead of 2) Articulated (All of them are 60 feet long (18.29 meters) New Flyer D60HF Solaris Urbino 18 New Flyer XD60 Xcelsior NovaBus LFS Articulated New Flyer XN60 CNG (first CNG articulated buses) Express Bus (all are 45 feet long (13.72 meters) and all are diesel powered) MCI D4500 MCI D4500CL MCI D4500CT Prevost X3-45 LRT Subway Rolling Stock All trains run with 2 to 4 subway cars. Current rolling stock: Budd R32 St. Louis Car Company R40 Slants and R40M (soon to be replaced by the R179s) Pullman Standard R46 Bombardier R62A Westinghouse R68 Kawasaki R68A Metrotype 81-717 Alstom/Kawasaki R160 Bombardier R179 Future rolling stock: R211 (first cars to feature a gangway) R215 (fictional) Gallery R68A G train.png|A train of R68As on the G line. R32 J train.png|A train of R32s on the J line LRT New Flyer D60HF.png|LRT New Flyer D60HF New Flyer D60HF L44 Select Bus Service.png LRT Orion VII Next Generation Hybrid 4679.png|LRT Orion VII Next Generation Hybrid Alexander Dennis Enviro 400.png|Alexander Dennis Enviro 400 (first double decker buses for Kingdom of Lynoxia) New Flyer XD60 Select Bus Service.png|New Flyer XD60 in the new color scheme but has Select Bus Service decals